


An Academically Challenging Maths Problem

by taronfirth



Series: plainly like a lover to me [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Corny, Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Married hartwin, love confession trumping love confession, really cheesy as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/pseuds/taronfirth
Summary: It was a love confession at its barest form, even now after years of being together together, and both of them shared mutual looks of fondness for the other over the breakfast table.It was their sort of eternity, since time always seemed to be slipping away in the tender presence of their love.





	An Academically Challenging Maths Problem

**Author's Note:**

> The second time a fic written by me isn't titled after song lyrics.

“Hey, Harry,” said Eggsy one day, fighting off a mischievous grin after looking away from something on his phone.

“Yeah?”

“Can you solve this problem for me?”

“I need more context, Eggsy,” Harry said, eyes peaking through the daily newspaper that was currently hiding his face.

“Maths, kind off,” supplied Eggsy.

“Okay, this is not how normal foreplay goes but do go on.”

“Harry, oh my god!”

“What?”

“Never mind. Anyway, here’s the problem, listen carefully, kay?”

“Uh huh.”

“What is the result of ‘me minus you’?”

“This is really not foreplay, isn’t i- mmph!”

Harry’s joke was cut short by the sudden attack of Eggsy’s lips on his, purely for the purpose of shutting him up and getting them both back on track.

The kiss tasted of marmalade and bitter coffee and Harry melted on his chair with Eggsy’s palm cupping his cheek and jaw. They sighed in unison after Eggsy pressed his positively reddened lips on Harry’s in a firm and determined kiss one last time, climbing off the table and back to his seat across from Harry’s.

Eggsy giggled, the crinkles crept up around his eyes, and he noticed Harry looking fondly at him before clearing his throat, saying, “No, it isn’t.”

Harry took a small sip out of his coffee mug and thought for a moment, chuckled and asked, “What is _your_ answer for it?”

Satisfied with Harry’s respond, as if he was expecting it the whole time, Eggsy said, “Well, if you ask me, I’d say that the result is 0. Because there’s no me when there’s no you around.”

It was a love confession at its barest form, even now after years of being _together_ together, and both of them shared mutual looks of fondness for the other over the breakfast table. It was their sort of eternity, since time always seemed to be slipping away in the tender presence of their love.

After a short while, when Eggsy was draining the last of his orange juice, Harry said, “You know, my answer for it, if you do care at this point, is that the problem is impossible to solve. Because the possibility of us not being together? It simply doesn’t exist.”

Stunned, Eggsy swallowed the sweet and sour liquid before slamming the glass on the marble counter, then stood up and walked over to Harry’s chair.

He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him up, the both of them heading for a room upstairs with lightning speed.

Although Harry couldn’t see Eggsy’s face, he was sure Eggsy was blushing violently to the tips of his ears when the man growled, “Well, you’ve got your wish, Harry. It is foreplay _**now**_.”

Merlin, however, wasn’t entirely convinced by ‘busy solving an academically challenging maths problem’ as their reason for being four hours late to the staff meeting though.

**Author's Note:**

> unwinthehart sent me a prompt on tumblr for a Hartwin kiss with the purpose of to shut someone up :'D
> 
> The 'me minus you' thing was really what I came up with today while chatting with my friend on the phone, walking from a bus station to a woolies. We were on the topic of how cheesy a love confession can one come up with and I was like, hmmm, let's see, shall we. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as darcyfirth if you wanna chat about Hartwin and food :')


End file.
